happytreefriendsfanonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Stealthy
Español= :"Como un tajo entre las sombras, como un disparo en la oscuridad." :― Descripción oficial de Stealthy. Stealthy es un personaje de HTF:AD, creado por xMC-Grim-Reaperx. Biografía Stealthy es un lobo de tonos grisáceos que viste una chaqueta gris sin mangas, pantalones cafés, zapatos negros, una pequeña "capa" negra, una capucha negra y un velo café mantenido por coceduras bruscas. Su nariz es algo más puntiaguda de los bordes, sus ojos y boca invisibles, la primera tapada por sombras, lo segundo por el velo. Su mano derecha tiene un guante. Tiene mangas por separado de un tono azul oscuro con dos emblemas de una mira a los lados de estos. Stealthy es un sicario, dispuesto a ser pagado para eliminar a cualquiera de la faz de la tierra. Teniendo varios trucos bajo su manga (Uno de estos literalmente), este sicario hará lo que sea para matar a quien fue señalado. Algunas de sus muertes involucran principalmente puñaladas por la espalda. Historia pasada :"Ustedes esperaron algo mejor de mi. Técnico informático, hacker o un simple yo. Pero, ¿Por qué me debería limitar a esto? Yo nací para matar, nací para asaltar dinero de quienes quieren a una persona muerta, nací para darle infierno a todo ser vivo. Y sobre todo, nací para ser eficiente, un profesional, dispuesto a matar a quien se me ponga enfrente." :― Carta de Stealthy para sus padres, 3 horas antes de asesinarlos. Herramientas ¿Qué clase de sicario va por allá a asesinar a alguien con sus puños? Probablemente al que le brota una fuente de sangre del cuello tras un disparo de Stealthy. Aquí se analizan las armas que este sicario tiene a su favor: *'Harvester': Un rifle de francotirador con mango de madera, cubierta de cuero negro, mira laser y mira más precisa. Se desconoce de donde proviene. Siendo más pequeño, silencioso y mortífero que otros, no ha de ser subestimado. Su pequeñez lo hace más practico, su disparo silenciado evita que otros puedan oírlo y su eficacia es gigantesca. Y como detalle curioso, Stealthy modifico y creo sus propias balas, ¿y esto que cambia? Decapita a sus victimas en disparo a la cabeza. Si, decapita. *'Brutalizador': El brutalizador es una cuchilla hecha de madera (Posiblemente tribal) que, a pesar de ser de madera, esta suficientemente afilada como para causar un tajo grave en la víctima. Solo la usa cuando se le echan encima los oficiales. *'Tajo del aire': El tajo del aire es simple: una navaja oculta en su guante. Su hoja esta triplemente afilada que el brutalizador, es pequeña y fácil de manipular y es difícil de ver. Es decir, inténtalo, probablemente te brote sangre del cuello antes de verla. *'Improvisar': Si algo sale mal, el siempre sabe improvisar. Sea aplastando la cabeza de la víctima contra una puerta, arrojarlos de un acantilado o estrangularlos con una agujeta de zapato, él siempre sabe que usar para eliminar víctimas lo más eficientemente posible. Amistades/Neutrales/Enemistades Aqui se especifican las relaciones de Stealthy con los demas personajes. "Amistades" Armada del Tempest : Junto con el ejercito DM, el hace objetivos para ellos y se mantiene en contacto constante. Corporación Tyr : Junto con los dos ejércitos de arriba, hace objetivos para ellos e incluso ha servido como guardaespaldas personal de Gefän. Neutral Clientes : Evita asesinarlos ya que le pagan, pero si es sobornado por otro cliente, podrá llegar a asesinar a su cliente original. Enemistades Overseer : Como este detesta a los asesinos a sueldo no se llevan muy bien. Ha habido numerosos casos de intentos de asesinato. Liuten : Está en constante búsqueda por el debido a las varias muertes que ha causado a miembros del BlackList Ace : La confunden con el y lo odia por esto Officer : Su trabajo de sicario lo ha puesto entre las personas más buscadas por lo que el lo tiene en sus objetivos primordiales. Frases :"¡Quédate quieto idiota!" :― Ajustando su mira. :"Wanker"; "Imbécil"; "Idiota" :― Usuales insultos tras perforar la cabeza de una víctima. :"No te preocupes, esparciré todos tus sesos a tu familia." :― Ocasionalmente. :"Ahora como prometido, hare un collar de tus dientes." :― Ocasionalmente, en especial a Toothy. :"¡Ya no eres tan inteligente '''SIN' tu cerebro!" :― Ocasionalmente. :"''Vele diciendo adiós a tu cabeza."; "Meteré una bala justo entre tus ojos" :― Mira ajustada. :"Estúpido, estúpido, '''ESTÚPIDO" :― Al fallar un disparo. :"Nunca estuve de tu lado, wanker." :― Tras asesinar a quien le pidió un contrato. :"Donde pongo el ojo, pongo la bala." :― Episodio debut (Inserte nombre plz) :"Te haré una sonrisa al terminar." :― Referenciando al "Brutalizador" :"¿No la venias venir, eh?" :― Referenciando el "Tajo del aire." Frases tras matar. Canon. *Cuddles. :"Hare estofado de tu cuerpo." :"Tu pie me dará más suerte" :"Pensé que eras rápido." :"Shhhh, estoy cazando un conejo (risa maniática)" *Giggles. :"Parece que esos "novios" no te protegieron..." :"Pfft..." :"Muerte verde para ti" *Toothy. :"Hare un rosario de tus dientes." :"Cuanto valdrán esos dientes..." *Lumpy. :"Ahí parado como un idiota." :"¿Y tu cerebro?" :"¡Ni sesos hay, que maldita estafa!" *Petunia. :"No podrás limpiar tu cadáver, que lastima..." :"¡Hasta tu cadáver huele a cloro, demente!" :"Usaran esa flor para tu tumba" *Handy. :"¿Se te zafó una '"TUERCA"? (risa maniática)" :"¡Sin brazos y sin cerebro! (risa corta)" *Sniffles. :"''Inventas nuevas maneras de que te mate" :"¡TE MATAN HASTA LAS HORMIGAS!(risa maníaca)" :"¿¡Esos lentes no te funcionan?!" *Pop. :"''Que horrible padre eres" :"Solo termine lo que tus pulmones estaban haciendo." *Cub. :"Lo empiezo a lamentar..." :"¿¡Que!?Su padre hacía lo mismo" *Flaky. :"Eres una cobarde y moriste como uno" :"Usare tus púas como flechas" :"''(risa)¡HICISTE QUE NEVARA!(más risa)" :"''Que precavida..." *The Mole. :"Debiste quedarte bajo tierra" :"¿Hey, adonde vas?" :"No la viste venir, ¿¡EH!? (risa)" *Disco Bear. :"Me quedare con tu casa" :"¿¡Que año crees que es, anticuado?!" :"Debiste quedarte en los 70s" *Nutty. :"Como no has muerto de diabetes..." :"¡Sangras Nutella!" :"Tu muerte es taaan dulce (risa)" *Russell. :"De vuelta al mar, marinero" :"Te perforare el OTRO ojo" :"(tono infantil) ¡Le diste a mi barco!(risa maniática)" *Lifty/Shifty :"Dos pájaros de un tiro" :"''Me han robado dos balas:¡LAS QUE ESTAN EN SUS CRANEOS!" :"Son una excusa para ladrones" :"(risa)'¡HASTA ROBIN HOOD ES MEJOR QUE USTEDES DOS!(más risa)" *Mime :"¿¡Ni gritos das!?" :"''Déjate de payasadas (risa)" :"¿Porque tan calladito? (risa maniática)" *Cro-Marmot :"Yo:1, Hipotermia:0" :""Ooga booga" '¡ESTOY MUERTO!" *Flippy. :"''Dios, eres un soldado horrible" :"Te degrado oficialmente a civil" :"¡Trágate esa, dos caras!" *Splendid. :"¿Quien podrá salvarte? (risa)" :"¿Inmortal? Traga plomo" :"Le hice un favor al mundo..." *Lammy. :"Alucina eso, demente" :"Mi bala dice que estas muerta" :"Te comeré tu pepino al terminar" Fanon. Reapy :"Yo mate a mis padres y no me ves quejándome" :"No es Helloween todavía, idiota" :"Eres como la muerte, solo que patética y odiada" Larry el Pirómano :"Arde en el infierno" :"¿Lo tuyo es quemar? Lo mío es asesinar" :"Bonita tiara, estúpido" Willow :"Aww, ¿¡te he '''roto' el corazón?! (risa maniática)" :"''No eres y nunca serás mi tipo, escoria" :"Me temo que tu cita fue cancelada" Wolfgang :"¿Sabes que debiste crear? Agacharte" :"Hipótesis: Muerto" :"Son tan frágiles..." :"¿¡Y te dicen científico!?" Berserk :"¡Metete esa guadaña por donde más te quepa! ¡Wanker!" :"¡QUEDATE MUERTO!" :"Que...mierda...eres..." Mitchell :"¡Y no te levantes, copia barata del oso militar!" :"Lo único que explotó fue tu cabeza, estúpido" :"Lo único que te variaron fue el color, ¡Y TE HACES LLAMAR ORIGINAL!" Brute :"¿Asi que se te acabaron las ideas y copiaste a un personaje malo en metal?" :"Y otro para el basurero..." :"Te haré mi convertible personal..." :"Actualización cancelada" Fenton :"Eres una vergüenza y tu creador debería sentirse mal" :"Matarte a ti solo será un favor a la humanidad..." :"8 ojos y estás mas ciego que mi abuela..." Crimson :"Malditos nudistas..." :"No tienes el pellejo para enfrentarme cara a cara..." :"Tus órganos se venderán bien en el mercado..." :"Para dolores musculares usa Next, ¡ESTUPIDA BOLA DE MIERDA!" Worthy, Value y Quality :"Como idiotas vivieron, como idiotas murieron" :"El oro es frágil, pero ustedes lo son más..." :"Que clase de idiota se traga que son de oro..." Timmy :"Hazme un favor y ¡MUERETE!" :"Insignia de muerte concedida..." :"Solo te saque de tu miseria, imbecil" Classy :"No vales ni un centavo" :"A ti te mataría gratis..." :"Serie equivocada, señor conejo..." :"Dale saludos a Bloo...que es el que sigue" Mia :"Eutanasia confirmada" :"La muerte es la solución a todos tus dolores" :"¿¡Y TE LLAMAS MEDICA?!" :"Le dare a la cobaya tu estúpida cabeza" Lance :"Solo eres otro clon..." :"¡QUEDATE ABAJO, ESTUPIDO!" :"Te daré razón para aullar, wanker" Lucifer :"¿Asi que todo te lo enseño el ciervo ese estúpido? Veo que no te enseño a agacharte..." :" *gesto de ponerse una pistola hecha con la mano y dispara, ladeando la cabeza y dejándola caer al lado*" :"Se cierra el telón, wanker..." Asesinatos TBA Apariciones Personaje apareció en los siguientes episodios de las siguientes series: HTF:AD TBA HTF:CG TBA Series independientes/indefinidas Ancient Times and Dimensions - TBA Muertes TBA Heridas TBA Galería img021.jpg|"Por Deus, eres un asco" -Stealthy img022.jpg|Ya no tendra jaqueca en el lado positivo... Stealthy.jpg|Fijando objetivo Curiosidades *Se basa principalmente en el Sniper del juego TF2. *La imagen esta allá. thumb *Varias de sus armas son referencias: **"Harvester es el "Asesino a Sueldo" del Sniper de TF2 **"Brutalizador" es la "Cuchilla Tribal" del Sniper de TF2 **"Tajo del Aire" es la navaja oculta de Ezio de Assassin's Creed. *Maldice comúnmente en inglés. *Él es altamente grosero con los personajes, ocasionalmente remarcando sus defectos tras matarlos. *Él de modo frecuente rompe la regla de 'No muertes por armas de fuego'. *Parece ser capaz de hackear sistemas con facilidad (Watchdogs plz *lo matan*) *A pesar de que su rifle tiene silenciador, sus balas dejan rastros trazadores por unos segundos. *Su muerte por puñalada a la espalda referencia al Spy de Team Fortress 2. *Sus frases tras matar son referencia a las frases de dominación en TF2. *Tiene balas hechas de Kryptonut, la debilidad de Splendid |-| English= Full name Stealthy Creator XMC-Grim-Reaperx Image thumb Country Possibly Australian Fear(s) Nothing Gender Male Likes Killing Earning money Special targets Dislikes Generic targets Missing shots Species Mexican Gray Wolf Color Gray Size Average Age Adult Relatives D. Eye (Sister) Deceased parents Friends He killed them all Enemies Authorities Lover(s) Not known First Kill TBA Kill Count 0 First Death TBA Deaths 0 Debut TBA Last appearance TBA Number of appearances 0 Note: This custom template is a hybrid of this wikia's infobox and the english wikia's infobox. I take no credit myself as all I did was merge them together. Credit to whomever developed both of the infoboxes. Thank you. :"And STAY down!" :― Stealthy Stealthy is a character from HTF:AD created by XMC-Grim-Reaper. He consists of a mexican gray wolf who works as a notably dangerous hitman. Appearance Stealthy wears a sleeveless brown-gray jacket with 4 sniper bullets on a pocket on the chest of said jacket, separated sleeves which are colored blue, black shoes, brown pants, a small, black cloak, a black hood which covers his eyes and a brown-reddish veil which is held up with notable stitches; it also covers his mouth. He wears a fingerless, brown glove on his right hand. Physically, Stealthy is a wolf whose fur is gray, his nose is more pointy on the edges, his tail is notable and he has pointy ears. Character bio Stealthy is an expert hitman known for his deadshot accuracy, his cockiness and his rather "polite" attitude. Known to do whatever it takes to shoot down his opponent, this stubborn wolf will give 110% of his effort to eliminate his targets. Despite his job, he doesn't have real hate against anyone, it's just his job afterall. Weaponry Harvester : His sniper rifle. It has a small, black pouch on its stock, a comfortable grip, a supressor and a x16 scope which can be modified at his own taste. This sniper rifle is accurate, easy to hide and it has a silenced shot; however, it leaves behind a trail which can reveal his position and it's also known to get jammed at times. It also has custom bullets which decapitate spectacularly on a headshot. Yes. They decapitate. Advantages Comfortable Easy to hide Powerful shot Devastating accuracy Supressed Disadvantages Bullets leave a trail It gets jammed frequently Dual SMGs : Two unmodified SMGs. Reliable, fast, decent mags and devastating potential. Advantages Fast fire rate Decent mag size Quick reload Disadvantages None Brutalizer : A wooden machete with surprising power and an even nastier bleeding effect. Having an origin descending from the tribalmen, this wooden machete is reliable, even quicker to conceal and debastating at close range. Advantages Devastating at close quarters combat Easy to hide Nasty bleed effect on hits with the serrated blade Disadvantages None Air Swipe : A small, hidden blade which he hides in his glove. WHen things get dire, he gets close and personal, activates the blade and delivers a quick, lethal stab to the neck. It allows for stealth kills, but its operating mechanism isn't 100% reliable. Advantages Lethal at close range Allows stealth kills Disadvantages Not reliable Improvising : Whether it's shoving someone off a conveniently placed cliff or hanging someone with a shoe lace, he is always ready to kill anyone with whatever he can find. Advantages Makes him unpredictable Disadvantages None Mood Stealthy is a very inpolite person, always remarking everyone's defects and insulting them in Spanish. He also is known to lack a limit on who to kill, killing everyone, no matter their age, size, etc. Abilities & Powers Down from the shadows : He is used to using shadows at his advantage, making him very hard to see. Checkmate : He is skilled with choosing at what time and when to shoot. Cold-blooded : He'll murder whoever he needs to without any resentment. Weaknesses & Weakpoints My fan #1 : I want my autograph! His cockiness isn't exactly a skill as it hinders his ability of remaining hidden. Baby skin : He's x2.5 easier to harm than other characters. Relations This tab refers to Stealthy's relations with other characters. Friends Haha, surely he'll have friends Neutral Everyone : He lacks relations with anyone. He'll kill whomever he must and ally with whomever he must. Enemies TBA Quotes/Gestures :"Frase o informacion" :― Descripción oficial de personaje :"Frase o informacion" :― Descripción oficial de personaje Roles Stealthy appeared on the following episodes. HTF:AD TBA Murders Listed chronologically. HTF:AD TBA Deaths & Injuries Stealthy's deaths are normally painless, quick deaths. Deaths Listed chronologically. HTF:AD TBA Injuries Listed chronologically. HTF:AD TBA Employment(s) Hitman.- All of his apparitions. Trivia He is based on his creator's sniper in TF2; his personality is slightly based on the sniper himself. He swears and curses in Spanish in the English version and viceversa. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Personajes Grises Categoría:Personajes que rara vez mueren Categoría:Personajes con Ropa Categoría:Asesinos Categoría:Lobos Categoría:XMC-Grim-Reaperx Categoría:Mamiferos